Sabrina and Puck Suck?
by AHHHngela Alice likes PIE
Summary: Fourteen is the age for blossoming and really getting introduced to the teenage world and associating with friends. Is it just me or are Sabrina and Puck going the opposite direction? Or maybe just the pretend opposite direction. You never know...
1. In your opinion in MY opinion

For future references, for the SG fans all over the world, for the CHILDREN, I think we all need to establish the name of everyone's favorite shipping:

**Sabrina and Puck**

There are many, many names to represent this adorable couple but I think we should settle with one fixed name. Sounds good, yeah?

So.

If you would like to, review and say what your favorite Sabrina/Puck name should be!

i.e. Puckbrina

Pucabrina

Purina

Sabrick(I don't hear a lot of this)

Sabruck(or this)

And my personal favorite: Suck!(especially not this)

But new ones would be nice.

So for the good of humanity, a little show of opinions would be nice.


	2. Take heed of warnings

Hi.

So, from the responses, most people like

**PUCKABRINA.**

And I agree!!

But I was warned. Thank you Curlscat.

SO starting soon, I WILL MAKE THIS "THREAD" A STORY!

And now that we've reached a conclusion, I can now faithfully say "Has Puckabrina!"

**PREVIEW**

"Shake it to the front, shake it to the back, now SQUAT! SQUAT! PELVIS THRUST! PELVIS THRUST!"

Why. In. The flipping world. Am I here.

"REPEAT! Now, I'm RUNNIN' FROM THE COPS! I'M RUNNIN' FROM THE COPS! THEY'RE TAKIN' ME TO JAIL! THEY'RE TAKIN ME TO JAIL! NOW POWERTAP!

Oh God. I feel so stupid. How'd I even get here?

"POWERTAP! POWERTAP! POWER-!"

"STOP! Please!" I finally screamed. Panting from exertion, I struggled to say," What the hell kind of a workout is this?!"

The Lady of Spandex stared at me.

"Honey, you _did _sign up for this." In an attempt to look superior I guess, she put her hands on her hips and put her face in a smirk. Funny when she's in her what, mid fifties, and she's wearing the material God make for super trash bags.

I sighed inwardly.

And then I groaned.

"That's just it! I DIDN'T sign up for THIS! I signed up for the stage tech for the DRAMA class! Puck told me-" And it all came together.

PUCK.

"That _freaking idiot!_" I screeched and I whirled around out of the room. Grim determination showed on my face and I'm sure my anger radiated out into the hallway, shocking nearby folks. But that's not important right now.

If there's one thing Sabrina Grimm hate more than aerobics, it's stupid faerie boys named Puck.


	3. Why blame the faerie? Oh right

**Hello there. Many thanks for tuning in today! A super special thanks to the dear reviewers. The most I've ever had! They do fuel me so. I do hope you enjoy this story even if I'm not the most professional writer out there. **

**Bunches of smiles and happy rainbows and ponies to you! :D**

**Did I do a disclaimer already? : Well. Blah. No own by me.**

* * *

"Shake it to the front, shake it to the back, now SQUAT! SQUAT! PELVIS THRUST! PELVIS THRUST!"

Why. In. The flipping world. Am I here.

"REPEAT! Now, I'm RUNNIN' FROM THE COPS! I'M RUNNIN' FROM THE COPS! THEY'RE TAKIN' ME TO JAIL! THEY'RE TAKIN ME TO JAIL! NOW POWERTAP!

Oh God. I feel so stupid. How'd I even get here?

"POWERTAP! POWERTAP! POWER-!"

"STOP! Please!" I finally screamed. Panting from exertion, I struggled to say," What the hell kind of a workout is this?!"

The Lady of Spandex stared at me.

"Honey, what are you complaining about? This is a Richard Simmons approved course! You're getting all your money's worth and more. And, honey, you _did _sign up for this." In an attempt to look superior I guess, she put her hands on her hips and put her face in a smirk. Funny when she's in her what, mid fifties, and she's wearing the material God make for super trash bags.

I sighed inwardly.

And then I groaned.

"That's just it! I DIDN'T sign up for THIS! I signed up for the stage tech for the DRAMA class! Puck told me-" And it all came together.

PUCK.

"That _freaking idiot!_" I screeched and I whirled around out of the room. Grim determination showed on my face and I'm sure my anger radiated out into the hallway, shocking nearby folks. But that's not important right now.

If there's one thing Sabrina Grimm hate more than aerobics, it's stupid faerie boys named Puck.

* * *

**Puck POV**

I couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably seeing Sabrina in the aerobics class. Nothing was funnier than watching her "run from the cops." Ironic, huh? Just thinking about it I fell on the floor and let on rip just when Sabrina came out.

* * *

**Sabrina POV**

A fart.

It was like a warning flare.

But the warning should have been aimed at the gasser.

* * *

**Puck POV**

Until then I was hiding/spying/creeping from behind on of those magical mirrors where on one side you can see through and on the other side you only see your reflection. But being so in my little world thinking about Sabrina doing squats in Technicolor Spandex, I fell like a package from God right in front of Sabrina.

How does an angry Sabrina look like?

Well, do you know what a marshmallow looks like when you burn it to a crisp? All black and dark on the outside but warm and gooey on the inside?

Wait.

I mixed up.

That's Daphne!

Sabrina's more like the charcoal that burns. What I'd give to have marshmallow.

Upon seeing her tomato related face, my hysterical hoots turned to small murmurs that only traced the shadows of joy that had once been there.

Silence at first.

So being the handsome genius I am, I decided to break the ice.

"POWERTAP!" I screamed and did an imitation of the funny Spandex clad instructor. I might as well have been copying a gorilla.

"I'm going to KILL YOU!" Sabrina roared. Lunging at my throat, she started a battle that lasted about 9 minutes, resulting with both of us in headlocks.

"What, you didn't like it? You know it was a Richard Simmons approved course,"I said with intended sarcasm. It just made her scowl deepen and her arm to squeeze my head harder.

"Your armpits smell heavenly, buttmunch," she said while refraining from inhaling through her nose.

"Aw, thanks for noticing! I just showered, like, five weeks ago!" Cue valley girl imitation. "Wooh-wee!" I crinkled my eyes, "Seems like I'm not alone either. Congratulations, you've beaten the Trickster King's personal fragrance level by a mile!" Truthfully she smelled like apricots. And I could have told her that.

But where's the fun in that?

Sabrina then decided to ram me into the wall. Mind you, we were still in a headlock. So going into a wall, when your arm is at the same risk of being bashed, is not so smart!

With a wail of pain, Sabrina went down with a cry of "Funny…bone!"

Surprisingly, it was after all this that the building security decided to come and bust our butts for being… well, kids.

* * *

**Tehee! I hope you liked. To leave a little review would be nice. Sorry about short chappies. Toodles!**

**-AALP**


	4. Lilo and Stitch worthy

**Yoohoo! Oh so sorry for the long wait but I _do _hope you enjoy this chapter. It's just that my darn science project is killing me! Man, I wish my science teacher would just be obliterated. But that's mean of me.**

**Anyways. BIG THANKS to the LOVELY GREAT GORGEOUS INCREDIBLE PIE WORTHY reviewers :D**

**Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

_Slam. _Being grounded sucks. It's not _my_ fault Puck is such an ignoramus. And a lecture by Granny was completely unnecessary! And the pulling of the ears was uncalled for. Stupid Daphne and her zeal for pulling ears.

When Daphne towed Puck and me through the halls of the community center I was able to see how much damage we had caused: two overturned tables, three broken lamps, five spilled ex-potted plants, and a lady, who before she witnessed the battle was completely sane in the head, seemed now to be hyperventilating.

And of course all the people now glaring that can't possibly be counted.

Disappointment showed in every crease and wrinkle of Granny's face. With my best I'm-so-sweet face I made a point of casually glancing around the living room and pointing at Puck.

"She's touching me," said the bane of my existence.

"Stop being such a weenie. Of course I'm not," I scowled back at him.

"She's TOUCHING ME!!" Puck complained.

"You snot! NO I'M NOT!" I hopped up and screamed in his face.

I think Granny chose then to sigh and check her nails waiting for us to finish. In the end, it never did until the sweet aroma of food wafted into the room. Puck and I stopped mid-shriek, noticing Granny was gone. In her place was a note saying:

When you two are ready, come to the kitchen.

A feeling of uneasiness fluttered in my stomach. Oh Granny. Now you can't even stand us.

"WELL. Now that this is over, I think I'll go to my feast now if you don't mind," Puck stated and sauntered out of the room. Only to come back and say drearily, "Evil. The old lady's evil." His eyes seemed unfocused.

"What?" I said. "You make no sense whatsoever. So while you're going all wacky about Gran being anything but loving and gracious, I'll go eat." And with that I walked into the kitchen breathing in the scent of delicious food. Normally Granny's food is strange enough to make me want to bring in the FBI to investigate it but I could have sworn the food smelled exactly like a cheese hamburger.

Expecting the best I entered the kitchen to find something that only demons could dream up for torture of the purest souls.

* * *

**Puck POV**

She pasted a million cheeseburger scratch and sniffs onto a plate. I call that crossing the line. I mean crossing the freaking border. Of Mount Olympus. And plopping a dunce hat on your head. While doing a river dance across a huge canyon.

Sabrina came out with the same stunned look I had on my face at the moment.

"She's genius," Sabrina murmured, coming to realization. "Better not mess with Granny…"

"Right. But you two still did it," Granny said reproachfully. Her arms were crossed and even when we tried to look away, her gaze seemed to pierce us from all directions. When she finally huffed and uncrossed her arms she let go of the angry face. But the displeasure still showed. Granny put her hat with the purple appliqué on and grabbed her purse. "Come on _lieblings. _We're going out. Tobias, would you please come down?"

Mr. Canis, or Tobias Clay since Daphne expelled the wolf from him a couple years back, came down with the keys to the old car ready to drive. He looked especially tired today but then when a girl in a red cloak popped out from behind a doorway, his face lit up.

"Mr. Tobias Clay? I was wondering if you would help me meditate today. I know with the Scarlet Hand all dead and gone there's really no reason but I think I'm remembering something about my parents," Little Red Riding hood said.

Canis looked about ready to say yes but he looked at Relda first.

"Oh go ahead Tobias! I guess I'll just drive," she said with cheery satisfaction.

At those words Jake and Elvis ran in, everybody's eyes widened, and immediate screaming in denial of the proposed proposition happened. Even though I _am_ the Trickster King, delinquent of the ages, the most handsome face in history, the role model for- wait… What was I talking about? Oh yeah. Even though my rock hard courage is, well, rock hard the old lady's driving is, well, completely off the wedge.

I think I speak for everyone when I say that no, Relda Grimm driving would NOT be good for society, for the whole, and for ME.

"Good God no!"

"I'm going to die."

"Save the children!"

"Ruff!"

So thank creation that Jake offered to drive us to wherever we were going.

Hmm. Now that I think about it…

Where _is_ Granny taking us?

* * *

**Wouldn't you like to know, Puck! Hehe so just one review would mean the world. Many thanks to "someone",Lara D, Curlscat, SeeksDreamsAndFindHope, booksuncloud, "cece", Eulalia95, mrf18, and "Moi". If you could hear me you'd know I'm singing "You're the Inspiration" hehe. **

**Ciao now.**

**-AALP  
**


	5. Poor car like thing

**^_^ Hey, ho! Sorry for wait periods. Busy body, wooh! Um, hmmm what to say... I LOOOOOVE YOU! Yeah. Yeah, that's from the heart. ^_^ **

**Hey, ho. Let's go.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

I can't say that I'll ever be used to getting into the old "car," or "honking piece of metal machinery," the family still "drives," or "wrestles," but I have to say, if I didn't hear the clanking of the old gears, I'd be worried. No grinding, no operating car. So of course when there wasn't the usual whir of mechanical screaming I was immediately cautious.

"Granny, I think we should get out of this jalopy right now," I said to her sternly.

"Oh, Sabrina! You are just too paranoid," Granny laughed as the hood of the car suddenly exploded with a show of sparks and flames. With a yelp, Granny and Uncle Jake herded us out of the car. Puck and I already had them beat because of our fondess for life. Good thing too because we found a little dragon like thing come out of the fire and fly away. He was nearing the edge of the woods before Puck whipped out his wings and I went to a running pace to catch him. We had too late of a start and couldn't catch up with it.

"Hold it! Stop!" I screamed. The dragon, a purple scaled little fellow, turned around for a second before speeding off into the forest.

"'Brina! Catch," Jake called me. He caught my attention then threw me two little buttons you'd find on a coat. Luckily, we'd been rummaging through his jacket pockets earlier for some Gorilla Tape to mend a rip in one of those big stone heads from Easter Island, so I knew what this device was. I took both of the stones in two fingers and clicked them together. With a flash of light the slithery creature appeared out of thin air. It was going full speed at us, as it had been when it was running away. It realized where it was going and before it turned around I could see the confusion and frustration in its big beady eyes.

_Click_. A flash of light and it appeared, flying in our direction. It backtracked and flew the way to the forest. _Click, flash._ It almost wheeled into us. Backtrack. _Click, flash. _Hello, weird jalopy destroyer. Goodbye, weird jalopy destroyer. But this time Jake and Puck were ready for him. They stood across from Granny and I, behind the dragon as it reappeared in front of us. So when it turned to hover away, they caught it in a magical bag that appeared from out of no where.

"Bag?" I asked.

"It's always good to have a Navy proof bag in your back pocket at all times," Puck told me with a grin.

"I'll keep that in mind," I smiled back at him. Wait, smiling? With realization of the situation, I dropped the smile for a scowl. Puck mirrored me. My scowl deepened. Puck's scowl deepened. The edges of my mouth migrated to the end of my face. Puck's head turned into a bulldog. Ugh, he always thinks he can out do me. I rolled my eyes and turned away.

Jake had the bag all tied up and was wrestling to keep it under control. Granny was helping him. And even though they had all of their hands busy, you could tell that their mouths weren't kept busy by the dragon. No, they were giggling about something else. And looking in Puck and my direction! Hey!

"Shut up…" I glared at them. They just giggled even more like the gossipy old ladies they were. Puck, oblivious, was scratching his butt.

"Well, Sabrina and Puck," Granny said ignoring my grumbles. She clapped her hands together, "Sorry, but we'll have to postpone the trip for a later time. As you see we've got something else on our hands and I think - hope- that our discussion can be set aside for now while we all act our age. Goodness! Fourteen and _still_ acting like toddlers!" She chuckled. "I hope you two aren't too disappointed."

"No! Of course not."

"Disappointed? Psh, not, psh, what? No."

Puck and I looked at each other, amused that we both had the same idea. We both laughed and helped Uncle Jake with the big bundle of dragon into the house. Without scowling.

* * *

**My darlings, pretty short chappie, but be patient, darlings. Let's try to get to 15 reviews!!! I'd love you for more than forever! ^_^ **

**Until later, dears. **

**-AALP  
**


End file.
